Gregorovitch and Rider
by The Potters of the Future
Summary: At nineteen Alex returns to Britain and MI6 after life in America does not go to plan and the Pleasures kick him out. Alex meets a familiar face but who is this young assassin going under the name of Gregorovitvh?
1. Back to Work

Back to Work

It was early July 1994 and it had been four years that March since the dreadful events that had caused Alex Rider to leave England for what he had thought was good. But life in America hadn't been what he had thought it would be so now he was back. Part of it was Alex, part of it was the Pleasures and part of it was situational. But Alex had struggled in America and found himself longing for the adrenaline rush that was MI6.

Alex Rider – or Agent Rider as most people now – had returned to the world that he had long ago foresworn. Alex at barely fifteen had sworn to whatever gods existed that he would never again return to MI6; to the danger, the death, the lies, the betrayal, and the manipulations that had dodged his life for over a year when he was just a kid. The world that had left Alex Rider all but alone in this world taking his family in blood and life from him for reasons at that time he didn't quite understand. Now there were only four or five people that Alex could honestly say he cared about and they cared about him; Tom Harris, James Hale and the Pleasures. It would be the Pleasures that would give the final push to send him back to England and MI6.

Alex had fled across the ocean to America after his guardian, best friend and sister had been murdered to make Alex suffer. In America Alex attempted to put the past behind him but reconstructing a life that has been torn to pieces is impossible as Alex was soon to find out.

But the past couldn't stay buried when Alex craved a return to those times that he had once hated so much. Maybe it was because Alex had very little left to loose unlike those times when he clung to the normalcy of school and Jack like a lifeline.

An ocean away and MI6 still very much dominated his thoughts. Not that he would dream about saying as much to the Pleasures who had been only too kind to him when he needed his friends around him the most. Jack's death had broken him in a way that nothing else he had seen or done had. How could he explain that he needed to go back? So no more would suffer? He couldn't tell them that all their help and work to allow him to live a life away from MI6 was to no avail.

He couldn't tell them that there was a dark part to him born of blood and pain, of violence and despair that no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't change. It was that dark part which allowed him to kill Grief in cold blood out of revenge when he looked like Alex himself.

Alex feared that it would be there until the day he died. The Pleasures preferred not to look at this with the hopes that would go away. If they had been smart they would have realised Alex needed help if he was ever to escape the claws of espionage. But they did not.

Alex did too but the events in the bank when he was sixteen that forever changed the course of Alex's life. Or maybe it would have happened anyway but it certainly pushed Alex onto the path of his life.

_At sixteen years old Alex had managed to get his first job; a part time job where he could work on the evenings and at the weekends at a sports store that one of his new friends' parents owned. They had been more than happy to help out the quiet, kind, intelligent English orphan that their daughter had told them all about._

_At this time Alex decided that he should open a bank account of his own rather than the one he would inherit from his parents and uncle when he turned eighteen. He wanted to be more self sufficient. _

_Going into a bank was always a strange appearance after all the time he had spent in a so called bank office when really it was anything but. The thing that hit Alex the most was how friendly and welcoming most banks were. MI6 was designed to keep stray people from wandering off the street._

_He was in a banker's office talking about the various options for accounts open to Alex as a sixteen year old school child. It was all going well until the Rider luck reared it's ugly head. It hadn't reared it's head in over a year but when it did it did in full force. _

_A man wearing a ski mask and carrying a gun came in placed a gun to the head of the banker obviously the one they needed more as the bank manager. As well as the fact that the adult was obviously the bigger threat than an unarmed teenager._

_Or so they thought._

_Nobody who knew the truth about Alex Rider would describe him as the lesser threat. There was a reason why Joe Bryne had described to the CIA agents that Alex was a lethal weapon. It was because it was nothing less than true._

_Alex let himself be shepparded out by the five men in ski masks. At the moment it would be better to wait and see, to judge the situation before acting rashly. Acting rashly was what would get spies everywhere killed._

_Not that he was a spy!_

_Anymore!_

_He could practically feel the fear in the air from his fellow hostages. Not that he blamed them. This was probably the most terrifying situation any of them had ever been in. He caught eyes with Adam one of his new school friends who Alex had come in with. The brown eyed boy was as terrified as the rest of them Alex could tell. _

_He was probably the only one who wasn't scared. Maybe it was be because he had been in far worse situations than this. Maybe it was because Alex had reverted to cold, quiet calm that he had learnt to use on his missions; panicking in situations like this would only give your enemy an advantage. Or maybe it was because Alex could tell by the gunman's stances that they were nowhere as near as qualified as the SCORPIA agents that Alex had fought with on so many times._

_He rolled his eyes when the leader; a black, burly man who was more tattoos and fat than proper muscle that showed through his black wife beater. Alex knew from the man's accent that one of the local tattoo shops would be able to identify him from the tattoos he had bought that the man had stupidly not bothered to cover up. This was just another piece of evidence of the lack of professionalism in these bank robbers. _

_The leader had only left one guard with around fifty hostages. They hadn't bothered to check for weapons – this was America the five would be robbers had just proved how easy it was to obtain a weapon._

_Alex kept to the shadows as he had long ago learned to. The man was to busy trying to keep the panicking, shivering mob of hostages to stay still but it was a cattle market. There were small children with their parents, angsty teenagers and frail elderly. It was almost too easy for Alex to get behind the man and knock the man out with one blow to the head._

'_Alex!' Adam said in shock never having seen the dark look his friend was wearing._

'_Stay here,' Alex growled to the hostages not in the mood for listening to panicking friends. 'Contact the police!'_

'_What are you going to do?' asked Adam nervously._

'_Have a nice chat with our gunmen,' Alex said with a cold grin on his face that caused the hostages to shudder._

_Alex picked up the weapon that lay in the loose grip of the unconscious man's hand. The man would be out for another few hours which if everything went okay he would wake up chained to a hospital bed. _

_He was left handed Alex noted distractedly. Alex's eyes were hard and cold as he picked up the weapon. It had been over a year since he had killed Julius Grief in revenge and anger and Alex still couldn't feel anything for the boy's death. This was why he found it hard to pretend to be normal at school. Nobody could understand that in these situations. There's not enough time to think. Only time to do. It is literally kill or be killed. Julius may have been more about revenge than survival. _

_Sabina had reacted as worse than she had with Cray when she learnt that Alex felt nothing for the fifteen year old clone's death due to the fact he was a child. She didn't understand that the boy was no more a child than Alex was. Alex didn't help himself by quoting Blunt 'your never to young to die'._

_Alex knew that reacting like that was probably unmoral. But if he felt guilty for every psychopath's death that he had caused directly or indirectly Alex would never be able to sleep at night. It was easier just to say they were justified or accidents and move on from there. _

_Sabina didn't seem to be able to understand this. She was just too innocent to understand the world that Alex belonged to. Neither did her parents. Alex had been used to understanding from Jack but the Pleasures gave him no such acceptance. Alex was feeling more and more isolated as time went back._

_Alex was lucky the leader was leaning on one the leaning, twizzling chairs whilst the other three men unloaded all the money they could get their hands on. Alex rolled his eyes again at the man. The chair was backed to the door containing the hostages. _

_Either the man was incredibly stupid or he had a lot of misplaced trust in this one guard. Alex suspected it was the former. If any of today's events had proved anything it was Tattoo was not the brightest button in the box probably a Mugger trying to move up in the world._

_Alex looked around he wouldn't be able to knock the man without the other three men noticing which would be bad for the rest of the hostage. He shuddered to think what would happen to the hostages if he was caught before saving them with a weapon and their friend, accomplice or whatever the unconscious man was to them. _

_What he needed to do was scare all four of them into surrender considering what idiots they were and what experience Alex had it shouldn't be too hard. Or so Alex hoped. After all he was SAS and SCORPIA trained whilst this lot were just simple street thugs._

_Alex looked down at the metallic instrument of death in his hand. A plan that a few years ago Alex would have dismissed as not being able to bull it off. But now Alex was harder, colder and a lot bitterer. In short murder no longer bothered him._

_Alex smirked holding the gun to the leader's head. It was impossible not to notice a gun at your head. There was something about the way that it felt that made it unique. Alex had learnt that the hard way in Sayle Enterprises._

'_Let the hostages go,' Alex said coldly. 'Or I'll shoot!'_

_The man laughed, 'playing the hero kiddo. You don't have the guts.'_

'_Trust me I'm no hero,' Alex said coldly._

'_Boss,' tried one man who had seen the look in Alex's eyes._

'_Shut it, Steve,' snapped Boss._

'_I will say it once more surrender and let the hostages leave or I'll shoot,' Alex said coldly._

'_Shoot me and my boys will kill you,' Boss said._

'_Not with you as my shield,' Alex said._

_Alex lifted the gun and fired once into Steve's head. Steve fell with a thud blood leaking from his head and most likely brains from the back of his head. Alex returned the gun to the leader's head using his body so that it would be impossible for one of the other two to shoot Alex without the Boss going down with him which he doubted they would as they seemed pathetically loyal to one another._

'_Put the guns down,' Alex repeated, 'or I'll shoot you next.'_

_The two men looked at each other. They nodded put their guns down looking at Alex with fear and something akin to respect. Alex rolled his eyes once more. They had probably seen nothing like this apart from in movies._

'_Chuck them outside,' Alex said._

_Alex watched as they did so. He had heard the cops arrive whilst approaching the leader and knew they would be wondering what had happened to make the robbers give away their weapons. Alex was conscious of the fact that the Boss refused to give up his weapon._

'_Now walk out of the door hands in the air and hand yourself over to the cops,' Alex ordered. 'Tell them that the hostages are alive and well and you are surrendering.'_

_Not long after the place was surrounded with cops. Alex found himself clamped with handcuffs. Alex had expected this to happen. After all, he had been found with a murder weapon to the head of another man even if it was the crook. But Alex wasn't frightened. Soon as his name popped up the CIA would remove him from police custody._

_Adam saw Alex being clamped with handcuffs as he gave up the weapon. He looked to the dead body of one of the masked robbers to the other man on the stretcher. He gaped and Alex just knew that this would be all over school by Monday._

_Alex found himself in a police interrogation – err interview he reminded himself hurriedly that this wasn't SCORPIA – room. Alex refused to say anything but his name. He knew that the Pleasures would have been informed but hoped that the CIA would stop them from interfering. He knew the Pleasures were becoming frustrated with Alex's refusal to let go of MI6. Half an hour later the familiar figure of Joe Bryne turned up at the door._

'_Sir,' a regular cop said, 'this is Joe Bryne he's CIA.'_

'_CIA?' the detective said in shock. 'What do you want with the boy?'_

'_He's with us,' Bryne said quietly._

'_He's sixteen,' the detective said shocked._

'_He's with us,' Bryne repeated, 'I would suggest you drop all the charges before Mister Brown,' gets promoted._

_After this Alex was quickly released by the police. Joe asked him to try and stay out of trouble before dropping him off at the Pleasures. The papers were forbidden from writing about Alex so Alex was kept out of the story._

However, the Pleasures were well aware of what had happened and they could no longer ignore Alex's past or the fact that you could take the teenage spy across the pond but you couldn't take the training and life experiences out of the spy.

Things became tenser and tenser with the Pleasures over that weekend. Not helped by Sabina trying to comfort him. Alex told her he was tired and wanted to sleep with her. This wasn't the first time this had happened nor would it be the last. Alex wasn't sure why the idea of sleeping with Sabina terrified Alex so much but it did.

Then there was Alex and Sabina's school knew from Adam's tale that something more had happened. That Alex Rider was willing to kill when he needed to. Adam had flinched when Alex had glowered at him when he realised that Alex had worked out who had spilled the beans. Alex and Adam's friendship ended that day. Alex didn't appreciate betrayal.

However, much to Sabina and Alex's disgust his infamous celebrity status didn't diminish for months even if the teachers were more than a little skittish around him. Alex supposed that's what happened when you were found to have murdered someone and got away with it. Once again Alex was the source of many rumours. The most common one was that Alex was part of a gang.

This was the time that Alex first accepted the truth that Alan Blunt had seen two years ago when Alex hung by a flag pole in London. Alex was a spy through and through. He never really had a chance to be anything different.

Maybe it was the easiness of slipping back into his old role when he needed to in order to protect untrained innocents that day. Maybe it was his deep seated need to protect that Alex had no idea where it came from. Maybe just like all the other times that Alex had been forced to take a life Alex still felt nothing for his most recent victim. It was something that made living with the Pleasures even more unbearable. Maybe it was the fact that Alex often felt lethargic like all excitement had gone out of life. He tried to keep it showing but the teachers often asked if they were boring him so Alex guessed he hadn't been too successful. The fact that at the bank robbery with a gun in his hand and an object Alex once more felt the rush, the thrill that Alex could only guess was comparable to a drug addict's initial rush. It was the most alive Alex had felt since Jack's death and SCORPIA's breakup.

Alex began to hit the gym far more than he had done so before. His physical condition peaking. He wasn't sure if it was out of anger or some half hidden idea that he might become a spy after all. He still didn't want to but that was mainly because Alex hated being manipulated.

The Pleasures never confronted him about his new extreme fitness work out. Again they were looking the other way. It was something of a relief to Alex really. He was free to learn to hack and apply to MIT without anyone asking why.

Actually he was sure that Edward had breathed a sigh of relief thinking this was evidence that Alex was going to do his degree and leave school and get a high paying job at some technology business. Not live and die for the country.

Alex still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He knew he'd never be happy with a dull nine to five job. But he didn't want to repay the Pleasures for taking him in and have Sabina end up like his mother, a casualty of his life – even if their relationship was going nowhere, by becoming a spy.

It wasn't until Freshers week at MIT that it became clear why Alex's relationship with Sabina was going nowhere. This was the day that Alex's relationship with Sabina ended once and for all. Then the Pleasures cut all ties with Alex. Alex knew they would choose Sabina's side over this but he now wondered if they ever cared about him at all or if it was just for their daughter's happiness that they had taken in a dark and danger ex-spy teetering on the edge of the underground world of terrorism and intelligence.

Alex had been convinced by his dorm mates – he had decided if he was going to do the whole College thing he was going to do it properly – to got out to the local nightlife. This was the first time Alex had ever got drunk. Alex had always refrained fearing what secrets that he might spill if he got drunk.

Naturally it hadn't taken much for Alex to get drunk that first night as he had only had something to drink when out at meals with the Pleasures. The next morning was a morning full of regret for Alex. Not only did he have a killer hangover and spent most of the morning with his head over the toilet bowl he had also spent a night with his inhibitions seriously lowered. Alex was just luck that he had been too _distracted_ to think about telling anyone about his past which was so full of secrets that to tell a single soul could get them or Alex killed.

Instead Alex's lowered inhibitions caused him to wake with a stranger in his bed, a very handsome stranger in his bed. It had suddenly become clear why Alex and Sabina had such relationship problems. Alex Rider was gay.

Alex had been making excuses to avoid sleeping with Sabina for two years now. He didn't even get turned on by kissing her. He had always told her and himself that it was because of his past he felt it difficult to feel things and connect to people. But he had no problem connecting to the unknown man beside him.

The next weekend Alex visited Sabina in her college. It was the most incredibly awkward conversation that Alex had ever had with her – and that was saying something considering all the "I won't sleep with you" conversations they had had. Alex wondered if Sabina had ever suspected Alex's orientations.

The argument that followed was legendary. Alex was accused by Sabina's many friends and her parents of stringing Sabina along. Alex tried to explain that he hadn't worked it out until he had a drunken one night stand with a random stranger. Really Alex should have kept his mouth shut. The fact he had cheated on his girlfriend made it even worse.

Edward and Elizabeth made it clear that Alex was no longer welcome in their house. Depressed and alone Alex dropped out of college before Christmas had even come around. Tom and James knew and understood. They didn't resent him for being gay. Apparently Tom had suspected it when he had admitted that he was frightened of having sex with Sabina but didn't like to say anything.

Tom had a flat of his own in London where he was now working in a bank of all things although he was quick to reassure Alex that it was not the _Royal and General_. Alex had never had to worry about that. Tom Harris was many things but a spy he wasn't.

It wasn't long after he had returned to London living off the money that Ian, Jack and his parents had left him in Tom's flat was Alex walking. Alex to this day didn't know what had lead him to the _Royal and General_. But something had.

Mrs Jones had been more than a little surprised that Alex had returned. She knew of course he was back in the country and Alex was sure she knew the reasons why. But she didn't say anything about it.

She was happy to offer him a job because Alex had always been spectacular. But she made it clear that he was now on a contract that he couldn't just join because he got cold feet about what he was being asked to do. Alex accepted it although he asked a lawyer to look at the contract before signing anything. After he and MI6 were both happy he signed.

Mrs Jones decided to have him tested with those who would be qualifying as junior spies that year as she knew how good he was. Alex passed with flying colours naturally. Alex couldn't help but feel that SCORPIA's tests were far harder but felt that it would be better not to tell his instructors that he had trained with a terrorist organisation. All he needed was to be arrested for being a mole.

Alex qualified as a MI6 agent in March of 1994 just after turning nineteen. He wasn't a junior as he had already proved himself on the field on countless occasions. Obviously he hadn't been there long enough to be a senior agent.


	2. The First Meeting

2. The First Meeting

Yakov Gregorovitch was an assassin. Yakov knew he was the youngest in his profession. He had started even younger than the infamous Yassen Gregorovitch. And Yakov thought he the best. Whoever said that an assassin had to be humble?

The name he was known as, at least professionally although not in his "personal" life wasn't his true name. This was wise considering what he was known for and how many people knew his true name. Yakov had made it certain that few and far between would connect his other persona with Yakov Gregorovitch, squib assassin and son of the late renowned squib assassin Yassen Gregorovitch and grandson of the famous pure-blood wandmaker. Fewer still Yakov had been stupid enough to leave alive; in Yakov's _business_ leaving too many who could connect the assassin with the boy would be far too much of a risk.

Of course, with all the political contacts Yakov had spent years making it was doubtful that he would stay in prison for long. And that was if Yakov didn't break out. Yakov was sure he could break out of Azkaban if he really tried. Of course, he didn't want to be in a position to be forced to try. It would mean he would have the Wizarding World's law enforcement after him too. His persona gave him plenty of time to relax without having to worry about being attacked by the nation's secret organisations.

Out of those few who knew they were all sworn to secrecy by the Unbreakable Vow and all of those were his _business_ partners. Or at least they were regular _clients_ whom were useful to him politically as well as financially. He could name those on one of his hands.

The assassin had become known as Yakov Gregorovitch very early in his life so that even his ex-employees and trainers at SCORPIA didn't know his birth name. True that was mainly because at that point in time the young assassin himself hadn't known his own name thanks to his awful relatives. How he hated them!

When the assassin named Yakov by his mentor and colleague had found out his true identity when he was eleven Yakov had the good sense to keep his two identities apart. Not even his late mentor knew who he was in the Wizarding World. He had felt that was too good of a trump card to reveal to anyone for free. It didn't matter anyway as Yassen had died soon after Yakov had found out the truth.

Yassen had talent spotted Yakov when Yakov was a child of only nine years old. If he had been most other people he would have been just a kid. But thanks to the hand fate had dealt him he had never had a childhood since he was fifteen months old.

SCORPIA and Yassen had noticed him when he was nine and he had planned and executed his abusers deaths very carefully. It was a good thing that with SCORPIA's _influence _they made all evidence miraculously disappear or he'd have questions to answer in the Wizarding World. As it was the Wizarding World believed that it had been a deal gone wrong between his uncle and those who wanted to buy the young boy for their own sick cravings which had gave the nine year old victim a chance to run from those who had hurt him so vilely. They pitied him Yakov knew but it meant they underestimated him and wanted to help him so he had allies in the Light court.

The majority of the Wizarding World now believed that Yakov had been living on the rough streets of London since that horrific day too scared and mistrusting of everyone to look for help from the police. It explained why Yakov had just disappeared when he was eight years old and miraculously turned up with no evidence of where he had been when he was eleven years old. To their knowledge he was healing now. None of them knew that Yakov didn't need to heal. He was perfectly all right as he was.

His fake history also explained to them why he had been sorted into Slytherin a house forever associated with the Dark since Salazar Slytherin himself. After all everyone knew that you had to look out for yourself on the streets as there were all sorts who lived on the streets who would want to use and abuse a young child. To survive the streets you had to be tough, manipulative and not give a damn about anyone else. However, the Wizarding World thought he did care about some of his friends even if he was wary around most adults especially authority figures. They had no idea that it was all an act.

They had no idea that the same characteristics of Slytherin could be found in a child who had grown up in the dangerous underworld of terrorism, crime, assassination and espionage. Or if they knew they didn't associate them with Yakov. This was exactly what Yakov wanted though.

However, Yakov was the last person who would be expected of terrorist activities considering how his mother and father had died. Yakov, however, felt it was their own fault if you were going to play the bloody hero you were going to have to take the risks that came with that. Yakov had learnt before he even knew his own name that heroes only existed in fairy stories. Life – especially Yakov's life – was no fucking fairy story.

All except a few in the Wizarding World didn't know was the fact that the young Yakov had already committed murder by the time he was invited to Hogwarts and had qualified as an assassin the year before. That was with and without SCORPIA's training. It was something that Yakov planned to keep quiet as by and large it wouldn't help Yakov any if the majority knew Yakov anymore than they thought they did.

It was lucky they didn't because when Yakov disappeared from time to time in the school year no one would guess he was on hits. Yakov had made sure he always had an excuse for not being there, drugged an imperivised someone with Polyjuice potion so that people saw him there (of course he'd modify memories afterwards couldn't have any uncomfortable questions being asked by the Ministry or the Headmaster – the Dark didn't bother him considering his various alliances with the dark), or Yakov would simply modify someone's memory which was ridiculously easy. You'd think by now someone would have learnt to effectively tackle the Oblivate Charm. However, in all the books Yakov had read the only way to avoid it was to dodge even non-magicals had made bulletproof clothing and bomb shelters. Not that Yakov was complaining as it meant that no one Yakov didn't want to know knew who he was in the criminal underworld had ever found out no matter how close the calls were at some points.

They had no idea where Yakov went in the summers and Yakov had no intention of informing even his most friendly of allies. Most believed – thanks to Yakov's "hints" – that Yakov remained in one of his family properties now that he knew he was more than a street rat. It was expected of an ex-street rat to be non-trusting, elusive and suspicious of everyone so the fact that he took measures to avoid detection especially one of his abusive background. Yakov even though he let the more trained individuals of the Order of the Phoenix track him to where he wanted them to think he was. It was true sometimes Yakov visited one of his family properties when he was near as they were good meeting places with all the wards that had been set up.

Yakov always made time to visit his godfather and his werewolf lover who would be so much more interesting if he didn't repress his wolf so much. Or maybe one of the more tolerable Light sycophants that seemed insistent on being his friend like the Tonks, the Bones or the Diggorys.

Just as long as it wasn't the Weasleys who seemed to take it as a personal insult that he hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. The Weasley boy in his year seemed to be set to make friends in their first train ride not realising how annoying he was. Yakov had to remind himself several times that murdering a pureblood even a blood traitor on the way to Hogwarts would do nothing to get him in with the politicians in the Wizagamot. Harry had carefully made friends with Lights, Darks, and Neutrals whether through business dealings with the Darks, favours with the Neutrals and faked heroics with the Lights. He wasn't going to jeopardise his plans because of an arrogant boy.

The only exception in the family was the daughter who didn't seem to be able to take the hint that it was just sex something Yakov was very much in favour of. You'd think after all the very accurate rumours about Yakov's very active sex life in both the male and female population of Hogwarts that the Weasley girl would have realised that him having sex with her wasn't something surprising. Okay he may have taken her virginity but that wasn't unusual for him. If they didn't like it they shouldn't have got involved with him. They both enjoyed it that's all the mattered to Yakov. He never raped anyone!

But in the summer and the term Yakov had far more _interesting _things to do than sit around pretending to be Light. He just spent long enough with the Light and Neutral to take advantage of the politicians before moving on. He spent most of his time with criminals of both magical and non magical types.

The various intelligence agencies around the world of both Wizarding and Mundane worlds, however, had no idea that he was even a wizard or British although the Magical intelligence agencies knew he had knowledge of the magical world considering the hits on wizards he had begun taking. They all believed him to be Yassen Gregorovitch's only known son who followed in his father's footsteps. They hadn't even got the age right. They knew he was young but not fourteen years old more like nineteen years old who had started at fourteen ironically the same age as their teenage spy. Yakov had become known as Gregorovitch's son early on. After all who would ever guess that a father and son on a family outing were in fact assassins on a mission.

Yassen, however, had been killed in Yakov's first year as an assassin. If one thought that his mentor being killed would have an effect on the young assassin they were dead wrong – mostly literally. If anything it made Yakov more determined to follow in his namesake's footsteps.

Most of those who had at one time belonged to SCORPIA knew that Yakov wasn't Yassen Gregorovitch's son but it didn't mean anything to them as long as Yakov did his job. Especially considering Yakov had broken away from SCORPIA a few months after his mentor had died, after the Invisible Sword debacle. Not like most people thought because Yakov was ashamed that his people had failed for the first time. This was the reason that many of his ex-colleagues had broken from SCORPIA.

But not Yakov; no it was because Yakov had been a severely abused child. Hence why to this day he wouldn't so much as kill in front of children. The easiest away to avoid being killed by Yakov was actually to keep a child with you at all times. However, few new of Yakov's one redeeming features. If it had ever been noticed that Yakov would always wait until the children were out of the way to take the hit it hadn't been noted. The idea of murdering thousands of innocent children turned his stomach. This was the true reason he split.

It also meant that part of his fee went into the chairmen's pockets. As a young – incredibly – ambitious assassin the fact that he had to pay some grumpy old men had always annoyed him. The only problem was that many of the highest paying clients went through SCORPIA. However, luckily Yakov had already begun making a name for him self and added onto his "father's" reputation he was able to survive on his own even though it was tough at first. It helped that Yassen's lawyers contacted him leaving Yakov a very rich ten year old. And that was without his birth family's vaults and his own _earnings_.

The Wizarding World was only too aware of Yakov Gregorovitch but was unaware that he had another name. Yakov only hoped that it would stay like that for the rest of his life even when he began making a reputation as a legal businessman with his true name after he graduated from Hogwarts in just under four years time. Everything was perfect for him.

Currently Yakov was in Australia. He was currently in Canberra where he was working for North Korea. He had been picked for being unconnected with North Korea should things go south and his ability to change his appearance becoming anyone and anything. Nobody realised that this skill wasn't something that could be learnt but something his magical blood gave him access to.

Yakov had only met one other Metamorphagus who was about as different from Yakov as you could get even if they were cousins of a sort. Where Yakov was an assassin Tonks had just qualified as an Auror. Where Yakov was a Slytherin Tonks was a Hufflepuff. Where Yakov was deadly serious and moved with a kind of grace Tonks was annoyingly cheerful and knocked over everything she came into contact to. Yakov sometimes wondered whether in the future they'd meet at work without recognising who the other was.

Yakov knew that a spy – who was now dead courtesy of Yakov, he had used subtle legimency to weed out the traitor – in the North Korean government had informed his employers, MI6 what they had paid Yakov to do. However, they did not know how Yakov planned to go about this so they couldn't stop him. Yakov would still get paid his ten million if he pulled it off. If not his reputation would take a plummet.

North Korea needed the trade agreement between South Korea and Australia to fail. The Korean War may be over but there was still a lot of tension between either sides of the border. The Koreans feared their once rivals becoming allies with Australia and through them the commonwealth, America and the UN. That meant nipping it in the bud before it begun.

Yakov wasn't going to do what his original recruiters had done and fail to see Alex Rider as a threat which resulted in SCORPIA crumbling to the dust. After all, Yakov had been nine years old when he had slaughtered his abusers. Age showed nothing of one's talent or abilities. And now Rider was five years older than Yakov was. Yakov could only hope he would once again be underestimated as a stupid child as he had so many times before.

However, Alex Rider should remember that when a fourteen year old who was technically still a child bet him at his own game. He wondered how Rider would take the knowledge that the Gregorovitch legacy lived on. After all it was Yassen assassinating his uncle that plunged Rider into this world.

Yakov currently had black hair and Asian skin. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. He had with the help of magic managed to fake his records. Yakov was Hyun Ki Pong, a young Korean business man here to support the free trade agreement. He was meeting up with several Australian officials.

The North hoped that if a Southern Korean was seen to assassinate an Australian it would destroy Australian and Southern Korean relations even if MI6 were to prove that it was the North and not the South. The public wouldn't support the agreement meaning the government wouldn't vote for it. It was up to Yakov to get out on his own, not exactly hard considering that he was able to Apparate without any difficulty. Of course, his employers weren't to know that he was a shaman. Otherwise that would involve the High Shamans of Korea with Yakov.

Yakov was speaking to the Minister of Foreign Affairs. He suddenly pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. Before anyone had even realised what was going and the screams had begun Yakov was off. He knew that he would be being followed but he didn't care. He would be getting paid tonight that's all that mattered to him.

Yakov was cornered on an upper floor at the window. He smirked knowing that all he'd have to do was fling himself out of the window and Apparate out. Hey it wouldn't even break the International Statute of Secrecy. Not that Yakov cared at all for the law but he could do without the magical world getting involved.

He saw Rider and the SASR members following him. Yakov had with the help of the facial recognition software found all their names and files whilst moving around the various politicians and businessmen and women. He was now working on making a mental connection with them.

'Drop your weapons, put your hands up and come out,' Rider growled.

Yakov was amused at the idea that this spy had the audacity to think that he would give himself up to the British and Australian intelligence agencies. He hadn't survived this long by surrendering when the going got tough. He knew he wouldn't be able to escape by Muggle means. It was just lucky he wasn't a Muggle.

He flipped his wand arm where his wand was hidden in a wand holder. He wouldn't be able to attempt wandless and wordless magic to this degree without a channel to his magic. Nor could he afford to make it obvious as to what he was doing. Hence, the invisible wand holster which allowed him a channel to his magic without revealing what he was.

He had been planning to blow them all up but at the last minute Yakov changed his mind. There was something about Alex Rider that reminded Yakov of himself. He had the same darkness, danger, loss of childhood all too early. A child in an adult's world Yakov thought. True Rider at least had a pretty loving childhood with a caring uncle the complete opposite of Yakov's uncle up until he was fourteen years old.

It was only when he had breached Rider's mind did he realise what it was. In another world Alex Rider could be him. Both boys had been orphaned by a terrorist attack upon their parents. Both boys had been then sent to live with their Uncles.

However, Ian Rider – although a distant and slight cold and aloof man – was there for his nephew when he needed his Uncle, taught him how to survive the world the Riders had inhabited since the First World War. He truly did care for his nephew in the only way he knew how. The only problem was that Ian Rider like all professional spies everywhere didn't know how to change from spy to uncle so ran the Rider home like a MI6 training facility. Alex Rider may have mixed feelings about his Uncle but he cared for him in his own way.

In comparison with Yakov's paedophilic uncle and his like minded work colleagues and contacts Ian Rider was practically a saint. He probably was when compared to Yakov and Yassen. It was these two Uncles who had sent Alex Rider and the boy who would become professionally known as Yakov Gregorovitch into the underworld of crime, terrorism and espionage when they were only children.

Yes the assassin known as Yakov Gregorovitch and Agent Rider could well have had the same childhoods had their Uncles been different. However, it was not that way. Alex was the spy and Yakov was the assassin. It was the way it had to be.

Yakov felt a sudden desire to know Alex Rider. To know who he could have been had things been different. He just couldn't kill the boy. It wasn't the first time Yakov had felt this when it wasn't about a child and Alex Rider was many things but a child he hadn't been since he was only just fourteen years old.

Never mind that both of them were gay. True Yakov was more bisexual than gay whereas Alex Rider shuddered at the very idea of shacking up with his pretty ex-girlfriend. Yakov didn't blame him that girl would make Ginevra Weasley look like a decent choice of spouse.

Yakov shuddered at the idea of getting married. How many women who wouldn't slit his throat in his sleep would want marry one of the most dangerous assassins in the world and accept him. He may be many things but a marriage based on a lie would never work.

Yakov snorted, 'do you really think that I am going to hand myself over to you Aussies?'

'Do it, or we'll shoot,' Rider threatened.

'I'd like to see you try,' chuckled Yakov.

Yakov wasn't boasting he was telling the truth. If they tried to shoot him his magical shields which Yakov had made himself when he realised how behind the magical world was in battling the mundane. Yakov knew that if the Wizarding and the Mundane world were to once more go to war the Mundane would wipe out the Magical. Sometimes Yakov wondered what Riddle had been thinking. However, Yakov's shields would repel anyone stupid enough to shoot him which would cause them to backfire on their shooters.

'I think it is you who should move,' warned Yakov.

None of them moved. Yakov didn't expect them to. They were probably used to assassins, terrorists and other hostiles threatening them. Yakov hadn't wanted them to move either. Yakov had them exactly where he wanted them. This was part of the fun. Yakov liked toying with his prey. It gave him an idea of what he could do with Alex over the coming months.

He hoped the young man would join him. Yakov had plenty of way that he could _seduce _him over to his way of thinking about it. It wouldn't exactly be a bother to him. The nineteen year was hot as fuck. He would have wanted to shag him anyway.

It was then that the walls blew up just as Yakov had enchanted them to. It blew Alex off his feet but didn't hurt him _too_ badly. Alex lay spluttering on the floor the bodies of his dead comrades lay beside him.

Yakov kneeled beside the boy like some mockery of a prayer. Yakov planted a soft kiss on the cheek of the spy. By the end of this Alex Rider would want him. Yakov may just appear in his Hogwarts form to make Alex fall in love with both of his personas without Rider knowing they were the same person. Of course, when he did that he'd have to fake a meeting between Yakov and his true form. This was going to be so much fun.

'What the hell are you doing?' demanded Alex shocked.

'Kissing you,' smirked Yakov. 'Don't you like it? I heard your coming out caused a lot of fuss with your _family,_' sneered Yakov how he hated families.

'Who the hell are you?' demanded Alex.

'Hyun Ki Pong,' Yakov said giving the name of his alias with an easy smirk but.

Not even trying to fake a Korean accent. True he could do it easily but he wanted Rider to know he was faking it. He wondered what Rider would do when he realised he was the supposed son of his father's partner and uncle's killer.

'Why did not kill me?' demanded Alex clearly trying to ignore the kisses.

'We are very alike,' murmured Yakov.

'We are nothing alike,' an incensed Rider said.

'Oh we're very alike,' murmured Yakov.

Yakov once again began kissing Alex working his way down the young spy's body. By the end Rider couldn't even attempt to deny his obvious attraction to the young assassin. Not that he was coherent enough to protest any longer.

Yakov began divesting the young spy of his combat. Yakov couldn't help but think that Auror robes – or just robes in general – were so much easier to deal with. Still Yakov knew he was good. Yakov had after all been taught very early in life how to please.

Before long Alex Rider was completely naked completely oblivious to the fact that his team mates were lying in the rubble beside him. All he could think of was the handsome young apparently Korean assassin doing unspeakable things to him. Yakov couldn't help but smirking at this. The dead had never bothered him. He didn't believe in an after life. If he did Yakov knew he'd be going straight to hell. All there was this life. You may as well live it as best as possible and who cares what happens to the other bastards who inhabit the planet.

Yakov was on top of Rider pushing the man's muscular legs apart with one hand on the man's thick cock reducing Rider to whimpering mess. Yakov pushed into the tight heat that was Alex Rider and began fucking him. Rider came far too quickly for Yakov' tastes but Yakov continued thrusting so Rider was already half hard again by the time he had finished. Yakov jerked him off again reducing the older teen to a heap.

Yakov with a simple sleeping spell sent the spy to sleep. He then withdrew from his moleskin patch a needle which had diluted tranquiliser. It would be enough to show up on blood tests and there was the fact that there would be the physical bruise on his neck if you knew what to look for. And Yakov knew that the medics who worked for MI6, the ASIS and SASR and the doctors and nurses Saint Dominic's in London and St. Vincent's in Sydney would recognise the symptoms immediately.

Yakov knew that he would likely come around by morning so it would be the medics that dealt with him. That was unless, of course, Yakov had somehow managed to overdose the older teenager with the tranquiliser. This was incredibly unlikely considering Yakov's high knowledge of botany, Herbology, poisons, potions and anything else used to kill. True he rarely used tranquilisers considering he was a contract killer but he knew how to.

Yakov cleaned himself with a spell and Apparated out of the building to Potter Manor in South Wales. He would spend the night there and meet up with his "friends" in Diagon Alley for their school shopping. He knew he was being watched by one of Dumbledore's Order but that didn't bother him.

It would only bother him if they found out he was an Assassin. The chances of that happening were very close to zero. The only way Harry could see it happening if one of his clients were to come clean about hiring him. Yakov seriously doubted they would do that as they would be party to the murder as well.

**Guess who "Yakov Gregorovitch" is!**

**What did you think of their meeting?**

**Will Alex join "Yakov"?**

**Will "Yakov" repent?**

**Will they attempt to coexist?**

**Will they have a continually hate/love relationship?**

**Will there be Mpreg?**


End file.
